


In The Dark

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Implied Bismuth/Pearl - Freeform, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Bismuth emerges from the bubble, almost entirely alone.Almost.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot darker than my usual writing, so please take that in mind.

**In the Dark**

 

_ November 17 1723 _

_ The Temple _

Bismuth landed hard on her arms and knees, head spinning. She had clearly just reformed - but where was she? Was this her forge? She didn't think it was - everything was so dark. She could hear cascading rain somewhere outside - the air was cold and damp.

She looked up. She could see the mouth of a cave, and beyond that the raging sea. It was first light - or it would have been, had the sun been visible through the ominous black clouds. A figure stood before her - she resembled a featureless shadow in the dark, but her shape was familiar to her. It soon came back to her - the forge, the Breaking Point, the sword...

Bismuth gritted her teeth.

_ " You. _ "

The reply was hollow and bitter.

“Hello, Bismuth.”

Bismuth leapt at Rose, her right hand shifting into a hammer. With great force she swung it across Rose’s face - the other gem made no attempt to block her. She was sent flying into the wall, slamming into it with a mighty crash.

Bismuth began to advance on her, scowling.

“You think you can just…”

She trailed off.

Rose was dimly lit by the faint grey light of the sky outside. Her eyes were an obsidian black, dotted with faint white irises. They were framed by dark, heavy bags. Her face was lined - it seemed much of the colour in it had faded away. Her arms were covered in inky black lines that looked almost like deep scars. Yet in many ways it was her expression that struck Bismuth the most - she seemed utterly broken.

“...what  _ happened _ to you?” gasped Bismuth.

For a long time, Rose didn't reply. She gazed outwards into the storm - the silence was deafening.

“You were right,” she said at last, “We should have shattered them. We should have shattered them  _ all _ .”

Bismuth opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She glanced around - besides a warp pad and the dark, gloomy shape of a door with a single gemstone fitted to it, there was nobody and nothing around.

Where was everyone?

“Rose,” she said, trying to keep her tone even, “What happened?”

“Pink Diamond was shattered,” replied Rose.

A deep, dark part of Bismuth’s mind scoffed.  _ Hypocrite. _

“But the other Diamonds,” continued Rose, “They...they took revenge. They made an attack...I tried to protect them, but…”

She looked at her arms.

“Every gem on Earth, Bismuth,” she said bitterly, “Every single one of them...turned into  _ monsters _ …”

“What?” exclaimed Bismuth.

She clutched her head.

“N-no, that can't be true!” she stammered, “They-they can't be gone! Biggs, Snowflake, Garnet…”

“Gone,” said Rose hollowly.

Bismuth swallowed.

“Pearl?” she asked, her voice breaking.

Rose paused before answering with a tone of utter finality.

“ _ Gone _ .”

Bismuth turned away, her mind racing. Surely not everything was gone? There had to be someone,  _ anyone _ , there had to be! She couldn't just be on her own! Except, of course…

She turned around, shaking. She clenched her fists.

“So they're all gone,” she snarled, “But  _ you're  _ still here. Out of anybody -  _ anybody  _ that could have survived, why'd it have to be  _ you? _ ”

“I've been asking that for thousands of years.”

Bismuth’s fiery rage was suddenly doused, as if she'd been sprayed with cold water.

“There's nothing left,” continued Rose, “I can't heal them. I can't  _ help _ them. I can't even help  _ myself _ . I just...I can't do this anymore, Bismuth.”

“Rose…”

“So please,” she said, inky tears beginning to fall from her eyes, “Just…”

She pointed to her gem. Her voice cracked.

“...get it over with.”

Bismuth stared for a long time. Rose didn't move, still pointing to her gem. All it would take was a quick, hard strike. That's why she brought her out, anyway. That's what she wanted. And why should Bismuth hold back? She'd gotten the Crystal Gems destroyed! She'd lost everyone, right up to her most loyal follower. She deserved this, right?

Just one quick and painless strike…

At long last, Bismuth acted.

She sat down next to Rose, wearily burying her head in her hands.

“I can't, Rose,” she replied, “I just...I just  _ could never…. _ ”

She sighed and pulled Rose into a hug.

“C’mon,” she said softly, “Just let it out, alright?”

Rose’s chest heaved as she wept into Bismuth’s shoulder. She in turn said nothing, though her own eyes glistened in the darkness.

She still didn't quite know what to feel. To find out she had lost everyone had torn a hole in her very being, and she hadn't even had any time to grieve. And this was still the same Rose who had betrayed her loyalty and devotion, and it would take a long time for that trust to be rebuilt. And yet, she was all she had now. She could hardly throw her away.

“Okay,” she said at last, “First thing we're doing is putting a light in here.”

Despite themselves, they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So back when I saw Your Mother And Mine, I sort of started brainstorming ideas for an AU in which Rose doesn't manage to save anyone from corruption. And then I merrily went online and found at least a dozen other people with similar ideas. XD
> 
> Actually writing this down was a bit of a spur of the moment thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
